xButterfliesx
by Tanglepie
Summary: x.Flutter by, sweet butterfly. But take care that your wings don't burn on the blazing light.x.AU, rated M for language and later chapters. AkuRoku, implied AkuSora, SoRiku in later chapters.


Okay, it's very early in the morning and I have a strange urge to write a fic of some sort...So I hope I can get into the swing of things okay. X3

None of the characters in this chapter belong to me; they belong to the creators of the Kingdom Hearts series.

.x

Chapter 01

Rain pattered lightly against the thick glass windows, and there were no birds out, chirping their usual morning song. Dim light shone through a small gap in the curtains of a room, just about lighting up the surroundings. The room was small and lacked space; a typical teenagers room when you look at it. There was a work desk which held a desktop computer, printer and piles of discs and messy paperwork, and beneath that was a wooden chair.

Opposite the desk was a wardrobe, presumably almost empty due to half its contents been thrown on the floor in a messy heap; some articles of clothing had even been thrown onto the bed, where the occupant of the room was currently sprawled. The alarm clock on the bedside table let out a piercing beeping noise, and the bed occupier groaned as he reached out to grab the item which had woke him up.

"7am...Fuck..." He spoke to himself groggily, and threw clock to the opposite end of his bed as he hauled himself up to climb off his squeaky mattress, and stretched while letting a yawn escape his lips. The young man walked to the bathroom, and turned the shower on to the correct heating before pulling off his shirt to reveal his lean yet muscular build, despite his ribs showing a little. The man was around 5ft 10", and his hair was a mess of red, unruly spikes. His eyes were a bright green, and his most noticeable facial feature was the small diamond shaped marks below them, presumably tattoo's.

He pulled off his boxers and looked into the mirror beside him, running a hand through his messy bed hair. "Well, well, Axel...Aren't you looking rather dashing this morning?" He spoke to himself with a seductive smirk. "Your girl is one very lucky lady, getting a catch like you!" He wiggled his thin eyebrows at himself, let out a small laugh, and proceeded to step into the shower. Groaning softly, he ran his hand through his hair once again, and looked up at the ceiling. "Urgh, judging by the weather today, I'm hardly going to need a shower...I'm just going to end up wet and reeking of the damned rain anyway." He rolled his eyes and gave himself a quick wash, before padding back to his room to get into his school uniform. Sky blue trousers, short sleeved white blouse and a blue checked tie. Not exactly Axels' thing, but it was compulsory.

Placing his alarm clock back where it had originally been, he cursed to himself. "Shit, 7:35...I'm supposed to meet her at 8 and I've not even had breakfast!" He grabbed hold of his school bag and ran to the kitchen, quickly rummaging through his cupboards trying to find something edible while cursing to himself over and over. He looked hopelessly at the singular slice of bread left, and groaned as he slid it into the toaster. "Ah, fuck it! I don't care if I don't get to eat for the rest of the day; I CAN'T be late!"

As the toast popped up out of the toaster, he quickly buttered it and cut it into 2 triangles to dash out of door and head for school. Holding his backpack against his shoulder with one hand and holding his quick breakfast in his other, he had no way to get his phone out of his pocket to check the time. He was just going to have to run as fast as his lean legs could carry him in hopes that he'd make it in time, and began to severely regret lending Saix his car. Finishing his breakfast, he pulled his phone out of his pocket, and cursed outloud.

"Shit! Fucking 7:52, I'm never going to make it!" He gave himself one last push, and eventually reached the school gates to see his girl waiting, a displeased sneer on her face. "What time is it, Axel?" She asked, walking closer to the young man who had collapsed in front of her, gasping for breath. Moving a trembling hand towards his pocket to pull out his phone, she leaned down and grabbed his wrist tightly to stop him.

"It's past 8, that's for sure. And I bet you can't remember what day it is today either, can you?" She snarled, and the redhead looked up at his blonde girl, knowing that she wouldn't allow him to answer. "Our one year anniversary. I don't see cards or flowers, Axel baby. Unless they're hidden in your wreck of a backpack there." She nodded her head towards his torn up bag; ruined by countless fights that he'd got himself into.

Before she cut him off again, the red haired man stood up and got his breathe back to respond. "Larxene, sweetie, you know I've been having money problems recently; I can barely even feed mysel-"

"Such cheek!" She wailed, and slapped her man across his face, leaving a small scratch from her unusually sharp nails. "REAL men put their women first! And if you can't even get to school by the time I tell you to, then clearly you aren't a worthy man." She threw her head back and looked down her nose at the heartbroken man, still clutching his cheek which was now turning into a colour that could rival his hair. But once again, she cut him off. "And yes, Axel, that DOES mean that I'm leaving you. We're through, you worthless hedgehog!"

She stormed away, leaving the man alone in the rain. She was almost like lightning in this storm; and she had definitely struck Axel where it had hurt. Trembling, the red head followed slightly, and called out to the woman. "Oh yeah, Larxene! Well, for the record...Since you asked what day it is...It's WEDNESDAY!" She stuck her middle finger up at him for his pathetic response, glancing back at the broken man with rolling eyes. "...Aw, fuck..." He muttered, and walked through the school gates to get inside where it was warm and dry.

He sat at his desk and sighed. Class didn't start for another 10 minutes, but he knew that the rumour of his breakup would be spreading like wildfire, and he couldn't stand the humiliation. He jumped in shock as somebody wrapped their arms tightly around in from behind, and as he spun around to see who it was, he was faced with his childhood friend, Sora. "Cheer up, Axel!" He spoke with his usual goofy smile upon his face. "We all know Larxene is queen of the bitches anyway, you deserve so much better!"

Sora's attempt at cheering his friend up clearly wasn't working so well, as Axel idly shrugged him off. He looked hurt for a brief moment, before frolicking around to the front of the desk to lean down in front of the red head. "Don't you have, well, I don't know...Your own class to go to?" Axel recently turned 17, while Sora was still 15, coming onto 16 years of age, so the two weren't in the same class.

The brunette boy was unaffected by Axels hint; in fact, he practically ignored it. "Hey, why don't you and I go for coffee and pizza after school? Don't worry about paying for it, I'll have it all covered, and don't feel guilty either, 'cause everyone is noticing how you're getting pretty skinny through not eating much, Ax." The boy gave his friend a concerned look as the red head turned away and blushed, immediately feeling guilty for treating his long term friend so harshly. After all, he was concerned about him...And that's more than what he could say about Larxene, that's for sure.

"Sora...Really, you're a great pal." Axel reached out a hand and ruffled the spiky brunette mess in front of him. "But seriously, you'd better get to class, you don't want to be late!" Sora smiled down at his friend and nodded before running off to his own lesson. As students started piling into the classroom, giving Axel wary glances and whispering to one another, the red head sighed and rested his head on his crossed arms. This was going to be a ridiculously long day, and right now, he was ready to punch the next asshole that walked through the door if they even gave him a glance.

His chance to do that was sooner than he expected as he saw 2 people walk into the classroom from the corner of his eye, one of them muttering to the other. He shot up and glared at the two newcomers, simply to throw himself back down on his chair pathetically before he said anything stupid as he realised who it was. The teacher. He had long, dirty blonde hair that fell down his shoulders, which framed his thin, bony face. And that lazy eye of his always creeped Axel out; and he never did quite understand why this teacher thought it was necessary to always wear a lab coat.

But the boy walking beside his teacher was a student, and one whom Axel hadn't seen before. He didn't get a chance to see his face as he quickly followed the teacher to the front of the class like a puppy. Axel sat up straight, craning his neck to get a better view with no prevail. His curiosity was soon fed as the boy stood at the front of the class, and the teacher stood beside him. "Good morning, class!" He called out.

"Good morning, Vexen." The class called out in response.

"Today, we have a new student. He should be staying with us for quite a while, so please, if you can muster the will power to actually treat him kindly, do so. Or you'll surely regret it. This is Roxas, everybody, he only moved here on Monday, so he still needs time to get used to things. Now, Roxas, if you take the seat next to Riku over there, we'll get the class started." Vexen finished his speech, and Axel smirked to himself.

The only free space around Riku, was the empty seat in front of Axel. Perfect, a new victim! But as Roxas walked towards the seat, the red head suddenly felt disheartened, and didn't think that he wished to play with his new friend anymore. The boy had blonde hair which spiked to the left, and a cute, yet very familiar, young face which Axel knew would make him his competition, being the heart throb of the juniors.

But what really bugged him, were the boys eyes. His icy blue eyes were pools of loneliness and sadness, and Axel could feel the deep emotions just by taking a glance at them. He leaned forward, resting his chin on his hands. He'd leave the kid alone for now, something wasn't quite right. And even though he was curious as to what was wrong, he didn't want to stick his nose in.

_Maybe the little fucker has trouble making friends, and he's worried...? _He thought to himself, then shook his head and glared down at his desk. _No...There was more sadness and loneliness in that boys eyes than just having no friends...What's his deal? _Axel couldn't help himself, though. He needed another glance at this boy, and while Vexen began writing notes on the chalk board, Axel leaned over his desk to get closer to the new kid.

"Roxas! Roooooxaaaaassss!" He whispered, loud enough for the boy infront to hear. The boy turned his head slightly, but didn't look back at his classmate. Axel tutted and glared. "You rude little fucker." He spoke loud enough for Roxas, and maybe others around him, to hear. "You're lucky I don't have a book to throw at you, you ignorant little..."

Roxas turned around, his eyes burning with something other than the feelings in the blue pools earlier. Dislike, maybe? Resent? He scowled at the redhead. "So I'm guessing you're the red haired bastard who got his ass dumped earlier this morning. Don't look at me so shocked." Roxas spoke coolly, staring into Axels' surprised, emerald eyes. "I may be new here, but news like that got spread quickly, apparently. The fiery heart throb, dumped and smacked down by the electrifying queen _bitch_." He spat the words and looked down his nose at Axel. "Don't make me tear you a new asshole."

Roxas turned back around to listen to the teacher, yet, Axel couldn't help but feel a thrill at the boys words. _Looks like I've got myself a feisty one... _He smirked to himself. The blondes words were cruel, and nobody would of got away with talking to Axel like that, but he spoke with such a relaxed, yet harsh voice that the red head only wanted to push him, and further tease him, but he'd save that for later.

Eventually the bell for lunch sounded and due to Axel having no money, he went straight to the table where he and his friends usually sat. Sora came padding along with his tray full of food and immediately sat next to Axel to dig into his feast. The red head groaned and hugged his growling stomach, while Sora pushed his lunch tray in front of him.

"Come on, Ax. You don't need to suffer and I can't eat all of this alone. Share with me?" Sora wore his usually goofy smile, and Axel couldn't help but feel guilty. He already knew that the brunette had intentionally piled his tray high with food so he could share it with his friend, and he hated how Sora was now doing him all of these favours and there was nothing that he could do in return.

While the two friends shared the food, the members of their other group began to go to the table with their own food. Riku, Kairi and Namine all sat opposite Axel and Sora, and Saix, the only Senior of the group, sat himself down on the free seat next to his red headed friend. "Thanks for lending me your car, man, it's parked outside, and...Hey, I'm sorry about what happened with Larxene, and if there anything I can do..."

The blue haired man began speaking, holding out the keys for Axel to take. Even though the redhead would of undeniably made it to school on time with his ride, he wasn't going to start blaming Saix for anything. He took his keys back from him and told him his thoughts and what had happened, while all six friends shared their news of the day.

"ROXAS?" Sora's jaw dropped as he stared at the cafeteria entrance at the new kid who'd walked in. His eyes still bore the same loneliness as earlier, but Axel turned away and stretched idly.

"Yeah, he's the new kid I told you about...I must of described him pretty well if you could get him without me pointing him out, hey?" Sora glared at Axel sharply, and the redhead was a little surprised at the brunettes sudden mood change.

"Axel, I'm telling you this as one of your best friends. Do not go near him!" He hissed, and immediately stood up and walked away, leaving behind his food to pointedly walk past Roxas, almost as if he wanted to let him know that he was around. But that seemed a little odd. Axel took a handful of the fries left on the tray and crammed them into his mouth, before following Sora.

He didn't quite get half way there, as Roxas spotted him and walked over calmly. His eyes were almost as electrifying as Larxene's right now, and Axel found himself frozen to the spot where he was stood. Although Roxas was a little shorter than Axel, at least 5ft 5", he stood directly in front of him and stared with his cold eyes.

"Axel, eh...?" He mumbled, and the redhead glared down at the boy. _What the fuck is he trying to do; intimidate me? No way, I'm NOT going to be humiliated again. Especially not by a little pipsqueak! _The blonde smirked. He knew what he was doing.

"And where do you think you get off, hey?" Axel shoved the boy backwards, certainly knocking him off his high horse. "Thinking you can square up to me, trying to look like you're some badass shit? Look, you little fucker. Don't think you were going to get away with trying to make me look like an idiot in class. 'Cause I love pushing little punks like you around, so move it." Axel clenched his fists, glaring down at the blonde. It was only then that he realised, about half the cafeteria had gone quiet and was watching the commotion.

For a moment Roxas looked genuinely hurt, before throwing a punch into the red head's gut, clearly trying to suppress a smirk as Axel flinched in pain. "Don't tell me what to do." The blonde growled, and walked past his elder to get his lunch. Axel glared back at him. "You sneaky little bastard...Don't think you'll get away with this." He began to stagger in the direction that Sora had gone. Damn, that kid could punch.

x-x-x

Okay, I started writing this at about 3 in the morning, since I was in a Kingdom Hearts mood xD

I swear, I've not written a full story in forever, so i'm quite looking forward to getting this story reaaaaally going. I thought it would be fun to make Axel and Roxas start off on a bad note, so things could either get from bad to worse, or begin developing... ;D

I should really think up a plot for this, though..I hope you all enjoyed the first chapter! 3


End file.
